Bestranged Love
by Shuichu-to-Shuichi
Summary: Students at Osaka high are thriving like mad. Mizuki and Sano are in their final year and things are just getting warmed up. What will happen between them in their final year? Only one way to find out! A great portrait of our two favorite characters!
1. Senior Prides

Author: Shuichu Sarahari

Editor: Shuichi Sumiyoshi

Story: Bestranged Love

Genre: Yaoi

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Kimi or be associated with the author.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

September 1, the day the senior term starts for the students at Osaka High School. Nakatsu is heading down the hall to his dorm when he passes by Sano and Mizuki's door.

"Gah! Sano, stop! That hurts like a mother!"

"Ashiya, stop struggling. I'm going as fast as I can, but I can't do this if you move around."

Nakatsu puts his ear to the door to listen better. "Sano! Stop it right now!!" Ashiya's voice was too much for Nakatsu to hear.

"MIzuki-chan! What's Sano doing to you? You bastard Sano!"

"Geeze, Nakatsu. It's senior year. I had to help Ashiya get fitted for his new school uniform."

"I have my eye on you Sano. One wrong move and I'll tear you to bits! You hear?"

sigh "Loud and clear captain…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Senior year at Osaka High School is a magnificent time for the enrolled students. The sports team has really picked up. Even Ashiya Mizuki is going out for the track team.

"All right. That's all for today. We'll cool down and get ready for dinner." the trainer announced.

"Sano! I saved you some of your favorite Western food! Come, sit down and eat."

"Thanks Mizuki. You looked great at practice today. Have you been training?"

Sano looked up to see Mizuki had disappeared. Sano got up to look for her. "Geeze." he though as he walked down the hall. " She always runs off."

"Hey, Izumi. HAve you seen Mizuki-chan around?"

"Soryy, Nakatsu. Sh... He's completely vanished. Maybe he's training."

Nakatsu rand down the hall to the cafeteria for dinner. Sano headed back to the dorm for a shower. The ligh ts were off, but Sano thought he heard something. Warm arms wrapped themselves around his waste. "I've been waiting for you. I've been waiting ever since our first kiss two years ago." The arms started to feel his chest, feeling every quick shallow breath.

"M-m-Mizuki? What are you..." Sano's sentence was cut off as lips met his ear. The affectionate nibble was all it took to catch him off guard.

"This is just between us..." They whispered. With that, the hands shot up to grasp Sano's and gently pulled them downward.

"Remember. Just between us."

Sano burst out of his dream panting. He looked around to fine Mizuki curled up beside him. "Geeze," he though. "Can't she sleep in here won bed?" Trying now to disturb her, he slowly got out of bed. Just as his feet hit the floor, Mizuki grabbed him in her sleep.

"Damn..." he muttered under his breath. "Can't anything ever go right?"

Just then, Mizuki woke up. "H-h-hey S-sanoooo." She said stiffling a yawn. "When did you get here?"

"Why are you in my bed, Ashiya?"

Having nothing to say to that, she crawled up to her bunk. Just as her feet disappeared over the top of the bunk she muttered, "And I was having such a good dream too..."

"Hey! Mizuki! Wake up. You're going to be late for class. Come to think of it, track practice is this morn..."

"TRACK?!?! Why didn't you say so sooner?" Ashiya burst out of bed and sprinted down the hall, leaving Sano with his mouth still open. Ashiya cmae running back at full speed. "If you don't hurry you'll be late!" And with that, Mizuki vanished at the end of the hall.

"Time to get going I guess..."

By the time Sano finally arrived to practice, the warm-ups had already finished. He didn't want to get behind so he started his routine. Around the track once, stretch, then on the his event practice.

Mizuki was already trial-running the 800m dash. She far supassed all of the others with astonishing speed, but the coach thought that she could improve ten-fold or more.

On the final 50m, Mizuki tripped and landed hard. Sano saw and rushed ver, but Nakatsu got there first. He helped her to Dr. Umeda's office. Five minutes later, Nakatsu returned.

Sano saw the way that Nakatsu put his arm around Mizuki, and it burned inside him. He didn't know why it bugged him, but he didn't like other people with her. She never came back to practice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mizuki, you seem to be visiting a lot more than before. It used to be just feminine problems or a question about your relation with Izumi, but now you seem to be hurting yourself more and more. What in the world have you been doing?"

"Sorry Dr. Umeda. I'm on the track team now. I just tripped on the final 50m... Nothing to worry about. Really."

"Mizuki, I will tell you this only once." Umeda's face was in a serious expression as the stared into her eyes. "Everyone has their limits. Do NOT push yourself beyond them or else a bad fate will become of you. What would Sano think of you then?" He peered right into her, taking in every detail of her expression. "Don't make that mistake."

"Um... Gotcha Doc. Can I take a breather here until class starts? I really don't feel like going back to practice. Nakatsu probably won't shut his face about me, and Sano will worry about those small things."

"Fine. Just don't expect me to wake you when the bell rings."

"Righty-o!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that day, Sano found Mizuki eating lunch. She said that she didn't want to go ack to practice that morning, so she took a rest and went to class. Sano was still worried, but he didn't push on the matter.

After dinner, the two roommates returned to their dormrooms. "Hey, Sano. I'm going to take a shower, ok?" Mizuki headed toward the bathroom. _I wonder when I should tell him the truth. Will he hate me? Does he already know?_

"Sano! Hey! Sanooo!! Wake up!" Mizuki bounced all around the room happily. "Come on! Wake up!!"

"Ashiya... It's 6:30..." He didn't get much further. "Ooof..." He grunted as Mizuki pounced onto his bed. The springs creaked as her extra weight was added to Sano's.

"Our first track meet is today! I'm sooo excited! I could barely sleep last night. You jump at 10 o'clock right?"

"H-h-" yawns "Hai..." Sano swung his legs over the bed to get up. "Damnit Mizuki... You're way to energetic in the mornings..."

Ashiya's race went off without a hitch. Her superior speed amazed the audience as she rocketed toward the finish line. The crowd's jaws dropped as she broke the track record by two and a half seconds. The roaring of the crowd was deafening, but Ashiya had other things on her mind. She darted over to watch Sano jump, and he was next.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bestranged Love is a series that will probably be a long runner. I'm going to leave you guys off there. Not much action this chapter but I will be mean enough to leave you here. Until next time, please enjoy the graphic images (say that you get any) and please review. Or else bad things might happen :) Arigato Gozaimasu Shuichu Sarahari


	2. Love in Okonomiyaki

Author: Shuichu Sarahari

Editor: Shuichi Sumiyoshi

Story: Bestranged Love

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana-Kimi or am associated with the author.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Next," the announcer called. "is Izumi Sano of Osaka High School. He leads the standings by 5cm at t his point but keep watching! He might just impress us again here." The loudspeaker crackled on top of its high post, emitting a shrill screech as the gain went too high.

Sano's sleek black hair fluttered in the light breeze; his smooth slightly tanned skill reflecting the sun's rays. His eyes were set into an intense stare of concentration as he prepared for his jump. They stared right down to the end of the jump, affixing them on the outcome of the jump. His muscles flexed as he sped toward the jump; his long hair flowing behind him.

Clank!

The long pole hit the ground and flexed as it hurled Sano into the air. He arched his body, flying right over the bar set up just for him. He hit the landing pad with a soft thump as the crowd go to its feet in a roaring ovation for the young jumper.

"I was right folks! There we have it! Young Sano Izumi has broken yet another jumping record the Kanto Finals!" The announcer blared his final comments over the oblivious crowd who were going up to congratulate young Izumi.

Cheers and whoops went through the crowd as Ashiya and Izumi entered the room. They had started a party in the "C" dorms and it was already growing. Drinks were being passed around as floods of people were streaming into the rooms. Everyone made sure that Sano didn't get any of the alcoholic drinks, though.

The party was great, but it didn't last long. The dorm assistants from dorms "A" and "B" came in and told of the complaints going around. Mizuki was so surprised at their appearance that she fell over with a _thud_. They said that the party was too loud and needed to disperse immediately. The guests weren't happy but the filed out in silence. All was quiet after that.

"Geeze… Just when the party was getting good…" Nakatsu mumbles as the filed out of the room.

"Want a drink Mizuki?" Sano offered up a clear liquid. He sloshed it around in the bottle.

"No thanks, Sano. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed." Mizuki got up off the floor where she had fallen and got into the shower.

Mizuki woke up to find herself on Izumi's bed. She didn't remember exactly when she got on Sano's bed but she curled up against him enjoying the heat he gave out on her body. As she thought about it, she noticed just how perfect his body was. His body curved around his sides; his legs long and muscular. Even his shiny hair was entrancing.

_O-m-g. Sano is soo hot! I just want to… oohh… I love you Sano! I really want you to love me as I love you._

As she stared at his creamy tanned skin, she noticed something around his crotch. She stared at it in this perplexing sight: something that was raised above his normal skin? She had heard Nakatsu making fun of Nanba two years ago about something like this, but she didn't understand. She wanted to find out what it was so she decided to see what it was; the only problem was that Izumi might get mad if he woke up.

Mizuki made up her mind; she decided that she would just take a peek. Just as she was about to pull down his underwear, Sano's regally figured body aroused itself, and he abruptly woke up. His red and green plaid pajamas were pulled down past his knees and Mizuki was on top of him, hands on his underwear, staring intently at what he was hiding under his pants.

_So I'm the uke?? And all this time, I though you were feminine and shy._

He didn't completely comprehend the situation at first. He just stared at Mizuki's flawless figure perched on top of him, taking in all of the sights to behold. Her dark brown hair was slightly ruffled from sleeping, dreamy eyes slightly dazed from sleep.

_God! She's so beautiful. If only I could tell her how I feel. Or that I know her secret._

Just as he was going to say something, when someone knocked at the door and pushed it open. The two were frozen in their places as the person came into view. It was Nakatsu Shuichi.

"Hey, Sano? I'm sorry about the late call, but our dorm is out of toilet paper and I really need to take a dump. You mind if I use your bathroom?" Nakatsu seemed to be in agony as he finished his sentence.

"Sure. You know where it is. Me and Mizuki are trying to sleep so be quick about it." Sano mumbled. "Mizuki, hurry and get into your bunk while he's in the bathroom!" He added in a whisper.

Mizuki climbed up into her bunk just as the toilet flushed. The _whoosh_ of the toilet echoed through the dorm as Nakatsu opened the door to leave. "Domo," he said as he left. A sight of relief passed through his lips as he left.

"That was really close Ashiya! What the hell were you thinking! Do you know what would have happened if he had seen us? He would have done something or spread a rumor that we don't want flying around!" He breathed this tirade in a violent tone totally freaking Mizuki out.

"I-i… I'm so sorry. Sano… I promise it will never happen again." Mizuki didn't even know what to say to him.

Sano was furious for the next few days, completely avoiding Ashiya wherever he could. The two roommates didn't talk for about a week. It really bugged her how he could stay mad at her for so long, but being the dense person she was, she didn't see what really happened.

"So… Sano isn't talking to you and you're worried that you might have done something huh?" Umeda had a thing for knowing what Mizuki's problems were before she stated them.

"Nail on the head Hokuto-san. Something happened one night, and Sano got mad, but I never though that it would lead to this." Mizuki didn't really look into Umeda's eyes as she talked, but she got her point across to the all-knowing doctor.

"Damnit Mizuki! I told you to call me Dr. Umeda… So what did you do? What made Sano fly off the handle on you? Are you sure that he's even mad? Maybe he's avoiding you because of what you told me he did to you two years ago." Umeda intensified his gaze upon Mizuki, taking in every detail of her face expression as she started to talk again.

"Well… um… I'm a little embarrassed to talk about it actually. We promised never to talk about it, should it fall into the wrong ears." Mizuki still stared at the ground twiddling her thumbs under the table.

"I have kept your secret about being a girl from the entire school for four years now. Do you really believe that I would leak any secret about you to anyone?" Umeda looked at her with his mouth open looking quite offended.

"I guess you're right, but it's still hard to talk about it." Mizuki explained for about an hour about what happened on that night. She went into detail and specifics about what she was doing, what she remembered, and what she had forgotten. Umeda listened the entire time, making small comments on a certain part, or asking her to elaborate a particular scene.

Sano met Mizuki in the hall after class. Mizuki apologized for what happened and promised it would never happen again. They made up and decided to have lunch together with Nakatsu and his dorm mate. It was some okonomiyaki for lunch for those who special ordered it.

"Hey, Nakatsu. You promised me that you would teach me how to eat my okonomiyaki with the spatula this time. Well I can use it, but I want to be able to do it without burning myself. Or the okonomiyaki…" Mizuki gave him the puppy eye stare, her eyes growing large looking like they were about to cry so Nakatsu had to give in.

"Fine Mizuki! I will show you how to eat with the spatula. The secret to this is not to touch the metal with your lips. You take your teeth and take the okonomiyaki from the tip of the spatula. This way, you don't hurt yourself." Nakatsu was beaming with pride after his explanation. He thought he had explained it really well so that she would have to learn.

"So like this?" Mizuki cut off a square of okonomiyaki with the spatula carefully put it on the end of it and brought it to her mouth. "Ah! Ouch…" She burned her lips with the hot metal spatula. The place where she burned herself was starting to turn red.

"Mizuki! Are you ok? God… I told you to be careful didn't I?" Nakatsu stared in amazement how she still managed to burn herself.

"Sorry, Nakatsu, I tried my best."

"Mizuki, that really looks bad." Without giving her a chance to reply or Sano a chance to protest, Nakatsu bent over and kissed her on her red swollen lips. He brought her body closer to his, going deeper and deeper into the simple kiss.

Mizuki burst away from him. "What the HELL are you doing Naka-kun? Why did you do that to me? Especially in front of Sano!"

She burst out of the cafeteria crying, tears streaming down her face with every head turned to either her or Nakatsu.

"Na-Ka-Tsu!!! I am going to KILL you!" Sano roared above the entire cafeteria standing on the table looking straight down at Nakatsu. Sano's eyes were looking through him a like a dagger piercing skin, affixing themselves on their new target.

deadly silence

"S-s-Sano?" Nakatsu barely managed those two syllables before all hell broke loose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alright folks. I'm going to leave you off their. I'll just say this, the next chapter is going to be wild! Well, until next time, review, read, re-read, and pm me for personal ideas.

Arigato Gozaimasu

Shuichu Sarhari


	3. Confused Love

Author: Shuichu Sarahari

Editor: Shuichi Sumiyoshi

Story: Bestranged Love

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana-Kimi or am associated with the author.

Sorry about the slow update folks. Seriously. I know I'm not as slow as Shuichi-san, but still it's a long time for me. I have been quite busy with a school project and pms'ing over many things. (Shuichi: hmm... I feel like I've been insulted... oh well...)

By the way folks, I realized I made one really big mistake in the first chapter. It was JUNIOR year that Sano nearly raped Mizuki (confessed love for her). My bad folks, my bad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She burst out of the cafeteria crying, tears streaming down her face with every head turned to either her or Nakatsu.

"Na-Ka-Tsu!!! I am going to KILL you!" Sano roared above the entire cafeteria standing on the table looking straight down at Nakatsu. Sano's eyes were looking through him a like a dagger piercing skin, affixing themselves on their new target.

deadly silence

"S-s-Sano?" Nakatsu barely managed those two syllables before all hell broke loose.

Sano's athletic muscles flexed as he reared up, picking up a chair above his head. He smashed it down just in from of Nakatsu; Nakatsu fell out of his falling to the floor with a soft thump, blonde hair falling from its perfection into a moppy mess upon his face.

"Why the HELL would you do something like that? He is _MY_ uke and no one else's! How could you take advantage of her! Sano's breath came in ragged huffs as he smashed a glass bottle he found on the ground, scattering glass shards in every direction. He brought up the jagged remains to Nakatsu's throat.

"Sano… Chill out man! Get a hold of yourself!" Nakatsu was practically begging.

"Sano Izumi! Stop this nonsense at once!" Nakao, the new D.A. came to the scene. "With this kind of behavior we could have you suspended from the high-jumping team. If you wish to continue in this manor, we might have to completely ban you!"

Nakao's voice was shaken up as he stood up to Sano. He averted his eyes directly from his, but Nakao still made himself look in charge. He escorted Nakatsu to Dr. Umeda's office to have his small wounds patched with soft steps.

"Um... Sa… No?... What happened here?" Mizuki's voice was barely heard as she whispered into Sano's ear.

"Nothing of your concern. Please don't get yourself into something that doesn't matter to you." Sano hardly spoke up as the rowdy cafeteria crowded around. "I'm sorry Mizuki-ch… Never mind…"

"Sano? Were you about to call me "Chan?" You like me that much? Am I that feminine? SANO!" Mizuki pestered Sano to every extent, trying to make him tell her just what happened and why no one was talking.

"Mizuki! Nothing happened! Please stop bugging me!" Ashiya looked offended as he uttered his last statement, looking quite hurt that she, his closest friend, would deny her knowledge to a simple matter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After the events five days before, Sano faced a three day suspension from the high-jump team, infuriating many of the students that loved to see him fly to the skies and beyond. Unfortunately, the school board decided it was for the best because of what he had done to Nakatsu Shuichi. Sano took it well; he kept in shape by running laps around the school with Mizuki, never talking to her though.

Although Sano appeared to be taking his punishment well, his near perfect grades fell through the roof and down to the basement, running him at risk for full expulsion from the high-jump team.

"M-… Mizuki? Will you help me with this work? I can't seem to keep up with the class anymore. I really need your help… Well, only if you're willing to help me." Sano averted his eyes from Mizuki's entrancing, brown eyes only to be captured by her pearly white smile.

"…" Mizuki didn't have anything to say to him because of what had happened a few days ago. The two of them had never been on such bad terms such as this before; Sano was getting worried about their friendship.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dr. Umeda? I'm worried about Sano. He seems really strained to talk to me, and I feel like he is becoming more and more distant. Did I do something wrong?" Mizuki sipped some green tea, flinching at the sharp flavour.

"So Sano-kun isn't talking to you? Did you do something to him, or did he do something to you that might have caused it?" Umeda looked offended that she didn't like his tea.

"I really don't know doctor. Last time we spoke was during his fight with Nakatsu. I pestered him about what had happened. I ran out of the room. He refused to tell me, so we both yelled at each other." Mizuki frowned as she pulled up this recollection of the incident.

"I can't really tell you what to do. Maybe you should talk it over with him. You know, make some kind of time when you two can be alone together and talk it out."

_Oh, the all-knowing wonder that is Dr. Umeda. He always knows just what to say and how to put it so I can understand._

"Arigato. See ya, Umeda!" Mizuki's frown left as she bounced to the door, taking time to calm herself so she could go into the halls like a normal person.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sano? You said that you needed help with your studying right? I can help you if you want… But, if you don't want…" Sano interrupted her.

"Mizuki, I made a mistake in yelling at you and I'm really sorry. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship or anything. This suspension has really done a toll on me, and I can't seem to shake it off, that's why my grades are falling. By the way, I need help in English." Sano looked up hopefully to his best friend.

"Oh, Sano, you know I couldn't refuse you even if I tried. I promise to help you with your English, but you have to do something for me." Mizuki tried hard to look sly, but being the silly person that she was, she couldn't hold back her smile.

"And what is it that I must do for my royal highness to gain his knowledge of the unknown language?" Sano looked mischievously into her broad grinning face.

"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary, well, not really… But, it would be nice if you were my dance partner for the St. Blossom / Osaka High dance. Remember our first time? And the next… and the next… Nakatsu always got there before you, and I could never say no. Even if he does ask first, I promise to turn him down with a good excuse, ok?"

"Whatever the king wants." Sano replied.

"I get the be the SEME! Really?" Mizuki grinned from ear to ear hearing this from the man she loved since before she came to Japan was asking her to be the leader in their dance.

"So, Mizuki, what is it that you will tell Nakatsu if he asks you before I do?" Sano looked serious now. His brows were furrowed in concentration as he listened to what Mizuki had to say.

"I will say, 'I'm sorry Nakatsu, but Sano-san already asked me to the dance. I hope we can still be friends though.' Does that work for you Sano-chan?" Mizuki gasped and covered her mouth as she finished the last word. Her eyes darted from Sano's face expression to her own body for no apparent reason.

"Chan is it? Well I guess I better be used to being called the uke around here…" Sano looked slightly crestfallen, but he still managed to keep his composure. "So when can we start working on the English you ever so highly priced?" Sano chortled at his own joke.

"Tomorrow probably. I'm too tired tonight. I'm going to hit the… Ng! Sano, what are you doing to m.. me?" Mizuki looked down to see him holding on to her with his firm high-jumper pole-holding grip. His eyes were gazing upon her hungrily, taking in every inch of her body.

"Look at me Mizuki. Look at me and tell me what I want from you. I know what I want from you, but I want you to know it, too" Sano's grip tightened around her waist, holding her tight against his muscular body.

"I… I know what you want, but I'm not sure I want to give it to you, Sano. I know I confessed my love to you, but I don't know I could go through with it." Mizuki look like she was about to start crying, tears starting to build in the far corners of her eyes.

"Mizuki, last year you confessed your love for me, and I confessed my love for you. Was that an empty promise, or did you mean something by it? I want to know the truth about everything. Show me your love for me now!" Sano spun her around; her hair flying in all directions as she came around. The dots of water sprung from her face, fear looming in her eyes. "Sano! Please stop this madness!" Mizuki pleaded her slightly panting and confused roomate.

_I have to tell Sano the truth. If i dont, this might go too far! But if I tell him, he might take advantage of me! Oh... Man!_

Mizuki's panic began to rise as she thought more and more about it. She started fidgiting in her own personal agitation; her eyes darting this way and that, trying to find a way out of the situation. Beads of sweat starting to form in the pores on her forehead.

"I'm... sorry, Mizuki-chan. I went too far in taking advantage of you. After our fight I really missed talking to you and it made me too preoccupied to think." Sano made his apology firm and clear; his eyes shining in the dim light reflecting a dull tone in his usual dazzlingly dark brown eyes. His eyes softened as he spoke, voice matching his eyes.

"I missed you too, Sano-kun. I wanted to talk to you so much, but I couldn't bring myself around to say anything because if our friendship was ruined, I don't know what I would do. Just like you said, we confessed our love to each other, nothing should or will come between us again." Mizuki calmed down at last; her arms stilled in their sockets, muscles finally relaxing. Her face expression changed from a look of concern to one of tranquility and peace.

"Come here, Mizuki." Sano slowly made his way over to her, warily taking in the situation. He had nearly raped his closest friend, lost his friendship with her, and gotten himself expelled from Osaka High for misorderly conduct. He thought over what he had done as the love of his life came ever closer to him with soft steps barely making a sound on the hard floor.

Mizuki drew closer to Sano, noticing the spaced-out look on his face. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her slight flinch at his touch. He bent down and drew her into a long kiss. At initial contact, she seemed startles, but slowly, she deepened the kiss, embracing Izumi Sano closer and closer to her, making them both aware of each other's presence. Sano seemed to be in control of their tight embrace, holding them together and feeling every inch of their figure.

"S.. Ngh... Sano..." Mizuki muttered under her breath as she stood by him, feeling every one of his well developed muscles flex under his flawless skin. She felt his arms clench and relax.

_KYAAAAAA!!! Sano is kissing me!! O-M-G!!!! I need to calm down, I mean we're both guys so that might seem a bit akward... Oh, what should I do now! KYAAAA!!!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sorry guys. I'm going to leave it off there. It's 6:17pm (not that late actually) but I have a lot of work to do and things to pms about ok? Read and Review for now.

Arigato Gozaimasu

Shuichu Sarahari


	4. Friendship on Thin Ice

Author: Shuichu Sarahari

Editor: Shuichi Sumiyoshi

Story: Bestranged Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana-Kimi or am associated with the author…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Come here, Mizuki." Sano slowly made his way over to her, warily taking in the situation. He had nearly raped his closest friend, lost his friendship with her, and gotten himself expelled from Osaka High for disorderly conduct. He thought over what he had done as the love of his life came ever closer to him with soft steps barely making a sound on the hard floor.

Mizuki drew closer to Sano, noticing the spaced-out look on his face. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her slight flinch at his touch. He bent down and drew her into a long kiss. At initial contact, she seemed startled, but she slowly deepened the kiss, embracing Izumi Sano closer and closer to her, making them both aware of each other's presence. Sano seemed to be in control of their tight embrace, holding them together and feeling every inch of their figure.

"S.. Ngh... Sano..." Mizuki muttered under her breath as she stood by him, feeling every one of his well developed muscles flex under his flawless skin. She felt his arms clench and relax.

_KYAAAAAA!!! Sano is kissing me!! O-M-G!!!! I need to calm down, I mean we're both guys so that might seem a bit awkward... Oh, what should I do now!_

Sano slowly pulled away from their tight embrace; a small trail of saliva trailed from the corners of their mouths as they pulled apart. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked her straight in the eye.

"Mizuki, I'm sorry about what I've done to you. It's been my fault from day one. If I have done anything to hurt you, or there is something that you want to talk about, just come to me. I will be here for you." Sano turned away and headed for the showers. His shoulders were a little lower than usual and were a little hunched over like a nerd deep in thought.

_Shhhh…. Shhhh…. _Sano took longer in the shower than usual. Mizuki swore she heard him muttering about something about her.

_Sano…_

Mizuki seemed more preoccupied the next day than normal. She was usually very spaced-out but not like this. Even Dr. Umeda seemed stumped at her behavior. She seemed less open minded and more secluded than ever. She was more tense than usual and snapped at anyone who dared to ask about her.

"Mizuki, how do you spell 'Muffin' in English?" The teacher was giving them another boring lecture on their horrible American literacy.

"Emu-yu-efu-efu-ai-en." Mizuki spelled out the word with perfect precision. She had lived in America for a lot of her life, so she knew how to spell most of the teacher's words.

(Shuichu: Side note. This is the spelling if you were to say the letters using the katakana format ok?)

"As usual, Mizuki, you have answered the question correctly." The sensei droned on in his monotonous voice; half of the class was dead asleep. Sano was barely managing to hold on to his consciousness; his eyes fluttering in and out of his head. He was barely keeping his conscience by flipping his hair back and forth and watching Mizuki's amusement.

"Nakatsu, how do you spell, 'blueberry'?" The teacher took no time in asking the dumbest of the students one of the harder questions. "Nakatsu Shuichi, how do you spell, 'blueberry'!" The teacher was yelling by this point.

_BONK_

He threw the blackboard eraser at the front of his head making a cloud of dust settle around him. The students who saw this laughed out loud as he came around. Just as he was about to question what was happening, the bell rang out and the students headed for lunch.

"Hey, Sano, I ordered you a Western style lunch for today. I really hope you enjoy it; it's a hot dog, macaroni and cheese, some rice, and a brownie. The macaroni is really good and brownie is delicious!" Mizuki's stomach growled as she stared down at her plate ready to eat.

"Thanks, Mizuki, this looks great." Not having much to say to one another at the moment, the two friends sat down and started to eat. Their forks and spoons clinked as they scooped up mac-n-cheese, and stabbed at the hot dog.

"Thanks for lunch, Mizuki. Let's head back to the dorm and work on that English you promised you'd help me with." Sano tried to keep himself looking hopeful, but his voice gave away his dread.

"It's not that bad, Sano. It just takes a bit of time to get used to the different characters. They look a little weird at first, and it's a completely different story between writing and spelling them out." Mizuki grinned at her friend who was looking more and more desperate by the moment. "Don't worry. You won't fail if I'm around ok?" She added in a more optimistic voice.

"I'm not really ready for this right now, but let's start and get this over with." Sano said with a slight grimace.

Mizuki taught Sano the basic characters well into the night. When he seemed to struggle a bit or wanted to stop, she kept him going with her bright personality which seemed to rub off of her and onto him.

"Thanks a bunch, Mizuki. You're a real lifesaver to me. Just one thing left to say," Sano paused for a moment pondering weather he should speak his thoughts or not. "don't ever let me see you and Nakatsu together again. I won't lose you to a gay man like him! He still likes girls! He still can't accept that he's chosen a boy! He isn't worthy of you!" Sano seemed a bit insane as if he couldn't hold himself back.

"Izumi Sano! Contain yourself; you're acting like a spoiled girlfriend! God Damnit, Sano! I can easily ask for a transfer to another dorm mate or a new dorm! If you don't want to lose me, then stop acting like this!" Sano was dumbfounded at her last statement. He had never seen her stand up for herself. It was always him that she stood up for.

"I have said this about 100 times more than usual this year, but I'll say it again. I am truly sorry for acting like this… I really am not worth your time." He looked at the ground and walked to the other end of the room. He opened the door and casually walked out with an arrogant kind of stride.

_Sano-kun, I don't know what's wrong with you, but please stop it! You're totally freaking me out!_

The next morning, Sano was in his bed as if he had never left. Just as Mizuki was about to leave, he stopped her.

"Mizuki, I think it's time for me to tell you why I have been acting like this. There is something I MUST tell you." Sano looked as serious as he did last night except for now there was a burning fire in his eyes that was pressing him on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bit short on the chapter this time, I know folks. But I'm tired bored, and its Friday. So anyway, read and review until next time. REVIEW PLEASE PEOPLE!! I NEED INSPIRATION FOR MY WRITING!!! I MIGHT NEVER UPDATE AGAIN IF YOU DON'T!!!

Arigato Gozaimasu

Shuichu Sarahari (Shuichi: Hey! Me too! Don't make me castra...) Enough of that Shichi...


	5. The Teacher's Test

Author: Shuichu Sarahari

Editor: Shuichi Sumiyoshi

Story: Bestranged Love

Disclaimer: ( Shuichu: Do I really have to say it again?) ( Shuichi: Yes you lazy baka no baka!) ( Shuichu: Fine…) I don't own Hana-Kimi or am associated with the author… ( Shuichu: Happy?) (Shuichi: That wasn't so bad now was it?) ( Shuichu: Damare…)

Rating: M

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Thanks a bunch, Mizuki. You're a real lifesaver to me. Just one thing left to say," Sano paused for a moment pondering weather he should speak his thoughts or not. "don't ever let me see you and Nakatsu together again. I won't lose you to a gay man like him! He still likes girls! He still can't accept that he's chosen a boy! He isn't worthy of you!" Sano seemed a bit insane as if he couldn't hold himself back.

"Izumi Sano! Contain yourself; you're acting like a spoiled girlfriend! God Damnit, Sano! I can easily ask for a transfer to another dorm mate or a new dorm! If you don't want to lose me, then stop acting like this!" Sano was dumbfounded at her last statement. He had never seen her stand up for herself. It was always him that she stood up for.

"I have said this about 100 times more than usual this year, but I'll say it again. I am truly sorry for acting like this… I really am not worth your time." He looked at the ground and walked to the other end of the room. He opened the door and casually walked out with an arrogant kind of stride.

_Sano-kun, I don't know what's wrong with you, but please stop it! You're totally freaking me out!_

The next morning, Sano was in his bed as if he had never left. Just as Mizuki was about to leave, he stopped her.

"Mizuki, I think it's time for me to tell you why I have been acting like this. There is something I MUST tell you." Sano looked as serious as he did last night except for now there was a burning fire in his eyes that was pressing him on.

"But, Sano, we'll be late for our classes, and the sensei will not be happy with us. I mean he is already mad at us for how late we are now; do you really want to make him even madder?" Mizuki was still rubbing her eyes and blinking away the sleep. Her cute body was swaying back and forth trying to keep her consciousness.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, a loud bang arose from the far campus, startling both room mates. Mizuki, already tired and wobbly, fell over from the sudden commotion. Sano on the other hand simply looked stunned.

"What was that?" Mizuki chirped from the ground. Her eyes were twinkling on her face as she stared up to the world. She palmed the ground as she pushed herself back onto her feet, blinking a few specks out of her eyes.

"Dunno, Mizuki, let's get going though." He turned around looking preoccupied like something was bothering him in an eternal struggle between life and death. His face expression was a puzzling one that changed from a frown to a grin and back again in an instant.

"Didn't you want to tell me something Sano-kun?" Mizuki was bobbling along beside her room mate; her head barely reaching his shoulders. She stumbled for a second as she tripped over her shoelace which she forgot to tie after the loud bang. Sano's veined muscular arm shot out to catch her fall. "T-thanks…"

"Don't mention it, Mizuki. Just be careful to your shoelace next time." This was a time when his smile was genuine. His warm eyes seemed to cheer her up as her harsher firmed up expression melted away in his presence. His arm slowly let go of her abdomen as she stepped forward into the clearing to see what was with the commotion.

"Gah! Sorry about that guys! We were testing out a bit of new equipment and it kind of… you know? Exploded?" Nakao seemed a little flustered as he spoke, looking this way and that from his friends' startled faces to the mess of burnt grass ahead of them. "Really sorry… umm… Just go on to your classes; I'll be with you shortly."

Sano and Mizuki shuffled forward into the main school building for the last ten or so minutes of breakfast for a fast snack. The wolfed down a couple bowls of rice and started towards the door only to be stopped by Nakatsu. His hair was once again in the floppy mess it was in the mornings (he took about an hour to fix it once he woke up).

"Hey! Ohio! Kinda overslept if you guys can't tell. My hair is going to be a mess today… damn…" Even with his hair in a total mess the guy's mood was never affected since the day he fought with his mom over being a professional soccer player. He still shivered and dreamt about it sometimes some of his dorm mates recalled.

"Ohio, Nakatsu." The two friends recited in unison. The three of them shuffled out of the hall into their respective classrooms. Sano and Mizuki took their usual seats near the back of class while Nakatsu took his seat right next to the teacher. It wasn't his first choice but it was the only way for the sensei to make sure he wouldn't fall asleep.

"Now class, today we will be," the teacher paused to sniff his nose. "we will be learning some of the more casual English terms. I'm sure that if you need help our own Ashiya Mizuki will be able to help you out." He turned his back to the class as he started to write down some of the terms on the blackboard. The chalk made a small screeching sound as it moved up, down, and sideways creating the strange shapes that made the English language.

"Sano, can you please spell the first word on the board please? It is pronounced 'pickle'."

"Erm… pi-ai-shi-kei-eru-i?" Sano's English had greatly improved since he had been practicing with Mizuki.

(Shuichu: Once again, I am using katakana reference to how to spell words.)

"Impressive, Sano, you really have improved your spelling. Now will you kindly use it in a sentence?" A smirk crossed the sensei's face as he asked his final question. He knew that Sano didn't know enough English to use 'pickle' in a sentence.

"Tsukemonoki wa ao no desu." Sano set out this sentence with precision of a pro such as Mizuki.

(Shuihcu: Tsukemonoki wa ao no desu translates to: A pickle is green.)

"Um…" The sensei stammered a bit, not knowing what to say. Sano never could have answered that question before. "Very good, Sano… Nakatsu… Please spell the second word on the board. It's pronounced 'ugly'."

"Erm… Next question? Pass? Skip?" Nakatsu was stalling for time as the sensei impatiently awaited his answer. His foot started tapping on the floor as he bore his eyes into Nakatsu's skull. "Gah! I give up sensei!"

"I expected nothing more from you Shuichi… It is spelled yu-ji-eru-wai." With that, he put on a satisfied smirk on his face as he saw at least one of his students succumb to his English questions. "Tomorrow is your first grading period test! You will be tested on fifty English words. You must know how to spell them and how to use them in a sentence. Anyone who cannot answer these questions will fail and be flunked out of Osaka High School."

A gasp broke out from his attentive audience as he finished his remark. About ten mouths dropped from their heads as the figured out that they would be sent home if they were to fail their teacher's test. Some of the heads slammed into their desks in exasperation; cries of pain springing out all over the place.

"Mizuki, I know we are on sorta thin ice right now, but I really need you to tutor me for the teacher's final test. I don't want to leave Osaka, and my mom already wants me to come home. I cannot fail this! Please, Mizuki, help me!" Nakatsu dropped to his knees as he begged for her help. He knew that he was sort of taking advantage of her because she couldn't say no to anyone, but he really needed the help.

"Erm… Well, the thing is, Sano sorta told me to stay away from you after what happened in the cafeteria. I really want to help you, but I'm also kinda iffy whether I should help you or not. I don't want you to have to go home, but I don't want a repeat… of that incident." She looked at the floor as she spoke, not being able to look Nakatsu straight in the eye. Her thumbs twiddled around as she made flustered gestures.

"Mizuki, are you going to let something one person told you affect our friendship? I really need your help here!" By this time, he was holding her against the wall shoving his face into hers. He felt her cringe under his crushing grip, but he pretended not to care.

"Ouch, Nakatsu. Stop that! That hurts. Do you even want me to help you? Maybe I should just listen to Sano and not help you!" These words stung him worse than a pissed off bee. The dropped her immediately and walked away. He knew the way she worked, having known her for about three years. If he walked away she would sympathize him and accept to help him, only it didn't come.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

What will happen to Nakatsu Shuichi during the sensei's final test? Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter of Bestranged Love! Glad you guy's are such an attentive audience, but if I don't have at least 15 reviews (I have 12 right now) after I post this chapter I swear I won't update again! Got that?

Arigato Gozaimasu

Shuichu Sarahari

P.S. Huge author's note here people. I have only just finished reading the entire Hana-Kimi manga, so I just now learned that there are only 3 years in their high school... I feel really stupid but no way to change it now... I'd have to start this story over entirely. Don't wanna do that, so please forgive me.


	6. NOT A CHAPTER: Mizuki's Popsicle

Author: Shuichu Sarahari

Editor: Shuichi Sumiyoshi

Story: Bestranged Love – Mizuki's popsicle

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue….

Chapter: N/A ???

Author's note: Ok guys, this is NOT a chapter of BL. It is a side story that I was too lazy to add to a separate book thingy. So this "chapter" will be the N/A ??? chapter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Today, ice cream is free with your lunch Nakao -

"Mizuki, have you seen this poster? Free ice cream at lunch today!" Nakatsu popped up behind her as she was walking back from the bathroom. The tip of her hair drooped as his hand ruffled her hair into an untidy mess.

"Um.. Yeah, Nakatsu, I saw it. What kind of ice cream are you getting?" She was only pretending to pay attention while she was fixing her ruffled hair.

"I'm thinking about an ice cream sandwich, but I'm not sure yet."

"I think I'll get a nice big juicy popsicle!" Mizuki's face broke into a broad grin as she thought about her popsicle she was going to get. A large round red popsicle that was cherry flavoured or maybe watermelon.

After lunch, Mizuki was still eating her popsicle as she walked down the hall next to Sano. He watched her with intense curiosity as she prodded the thing with her tongue, slowly wrapping it around and licking it up and down its length. Then she stuck the whole thing into her mouth and sucked in deeply with a look of delight.

Images popped into Sano's head as he watched her suck on the succulent treat, hands wrapped around the tiny stick holding it up. The way she prodded and cradled the popsicle in her tongue truly intrigued him. He noticed that he had gotten a boner as he thought more and more about Mizuki's popsicle wondering if she would be any good at giving oral, given the opportunity of course.

"Mizuki! Will you please get rid of that popsicle! It's driving me insane!" Sano stared her straight in the face. As he noticed that something white was coming out of the tip of the popsicle. Mixed with her saliva, it slowly started to run down the redish length of the popsicle in a slow and molasses kind of manner. It slowly streamed down as she stuck her mouth over the red thing again, seeping between her lips.

"I'm sorry, Sano, but it's sooo good. I can't just throw this away!" She looked kind of hurt over the fact her best friend didn't want her to be happy. Her head dropped a fraction, but quickly regained her morale. She decided to play with Sano's problems and stuck the popsicle into her mouth once more, letting the cream of it slowly seep down its length and cover her hands. She then promptly licked it up in a very sexy sort of manner.

Sano had had enough. He stormed ahead of her unable to stand any more of her cruel treatment. He wasn't usually one to be mad, but he had made way to many mistakes in the past year and wasn't ready to make any more. Besides, that popsicle was making him harder than a diamond in an ice storm.

During their next class, the teacher allowed her to finish her popsicle in his classroom. Sano, of course, was sitting right next to her almost horrified over the fact that she still had that ice cream. She was having to suck off the juices more and more now because it was starting to melt, but she made due and made quick work of the running white and red streams.

Sano excused himself from the room because he couldn't contain himself in front of her. He said it was just going to the bathroom, but everyone could tell something was wrong. Some people even snickered at him as he passed, eyeing him like an annoying little first grader.

Sano didn't come back from the "bathroom" for about an hour. He was relieved to find that she had finished her popsicle and was now gnawing at the stick. It was still a slight redish color, having been in a red popsicle, but it was better than that succulent treat that reminded him of other things.

None of their other classes were a problem now that the popsicle was gone. Dinner was a normal old fashion Asian dinner, so they didn't have to bother with ice cream again. Sano was deeply interested in her ability for oral. He would never say anything about it, but as an eighteen year old, it was something that was on his mind.

Thanksgiving holiday was coming up soon, so Sano and Mizuki had to get some sleep. The next few weeks were going to be looong and hard.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I know this is reeeeeeeeaaaaally a short chapter, except it's not a chapter at all. It's just a simple side story that I wanted to write. This will not affect the storyline of Bestranged Love, well at least not much, but I promise to update… eventually…

Until then

Shichu S.


	7. A Disturbing Dream

Author: Shuichu Sarahari

Editor: Shuichi Sumiyoshi

Story: Bestranged Love

Rated: M

Chapter: 6/???

Disclaimer: I don't own H-K or associated with author.

Author's notes: This is a very graphical chapter from most with 100 percent more sex-related images. Please turn away from this page if you have a clean mind still, but if not read ahead. If you do decide to leave, make sure to at least leave a review of this author's note.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mizuki, I know we are on sorta thin ice right now, but I really need you to tutor me for the teacher's final test. I don't want to leave Osaka, and my mom already wants me to come home. I cannot fail this! Please, Mizuki, help me!" Nakatsu dropped to his knees as he begged for her help. He knew that he was sort of taking advantage of her because she couldn't say no to anyone, and he really needed the help.

"Erm… Well, the thing is, Sano sorta told me to stay away from you after what happened in the cafeteria. I really want to help you, but I'm also kinda iffy whether I should help you or not. I don't want you to have to go home, but I don't want a repeat… of that incident." She looked at the floor as she spoke, not being able to look Nakatsu straight in the eye. Her thumbs twiddled around as she made flustered gestures.

"Mizuki, are you going to let something one person told you affect our friendship? I really need your help here!" By this time, he was holding her against the wall shoving his face into hers. He felt her cringe under his crushing grip, but he pretended not to care.

"Ouch, Nakatsu. Stop that! That hurts. Do you even want me to help you? Maybe I should just listen to Sano and not help you!" These words stung him worse than a pissed off bee. The dropped her immediately and walked away. He knew the way she worked, having known her for about three years. If he walked away she would sympathize him and agree to help him, only it didn't come.

He just kept walking down the hall waiting for her sad sounding voice to tell him that she would help him, but as he walked, he doubted that she would. He hung his head as he walked thinking about how his mom would react if he was booted from Osaka High. A year ago, he had fought for his rights to stay at Osaka and to become a professional soccer player, and he wasn't about to give that up. The only person left he could go to was Izumi.

"Izumi, Mizuki-chan has been helping you with your English right?" Nakatsu popped up beside Sano as they were walking down the hall to the cafeteria. Students were filing in and out of classrooms and picking up dropped folders. Nakao seemed to be thinking about Nanba still as he shuffled down to his class.

"Well, that is true, Nakatsu, but first… I want you to stop calling him 'chan'. You said it yourself that you're not gay, so why push the matter even further. And I'd love to help you with your English speaking skills, but I'm quite bad at it myself…"

"Sano! I am about to be failed out of Osaka Gakuen! I can't take any chances with this!" Nakatsu's hollers ran all the way down the hall startling many as they proceeded, crashes were heard as even more students dropped books.

"Ok, ok… Geeze, Nakatsu, I'll help you to the best of my ability. By the way, I still need Mizuki's help with some English though. Good luck to you on his test, and remember that only a seventy-five or above is passing in our class." Sano smirked at him as he walked away with an arrogant looking flounce with muscles flexing and relaxing as he moved.

_Damn that Izumi. He thinks that he's sooo cool…_

Sano arrived at his dorm room to find the door already unlocked. He assumed that Mizuki was already inside, so he pushed open the door to find all of his notes scattered on the ground in a floppy mess. Some of the papers were shredded into tiny pieces while others were just crumpled up.

_Now what might have happened here…_

Izumi decided that there was nothing that he could do, so he started to clean up the mess when her heard Mizuki come in the door. She blinked at the mess tilting her head sideways at the perplexing sight.

"Sano, what happened here? It was perfectly clean when I was here this morning."

"I'm not sure actually. I came in and the door was unlocked, but you weren't here. That's when I found this mess on the floor." He pointed over to the heap of papers. "I worked so hard on some of them. Can you help me redo the notes?"

"I'd love to, but I think I'll help Naka-kun with his. Wanna come, too? Cuz you said that you didn't want me around him, but he seemed so desperate. I have a great idea! We can all study together!" The easily amused Mizuki came up with an actually decent idea. A broad smile spread across her face as the spike of hair bounced up and down.

"That sounds great. When are we meeting? The test is tomorrow you know… and I'm not looking forward to being kicked out of Osaka..."

"Well, I already told Naka that we are meeting here in the dorm because it's close and I didn't want to have to book a place for the study group. Anyways, its in about twenty minutes after everyone comes back from dinner, ok?"

"Sounds great. I'm looking forward to it." Sano smiled at her letting his warm gesture melt her uneasiness and grant her courage to lead the group. "Twenty minutes then? I'll be there… well here I guess."

Fifteen minutes later, the first attendants began to arrive, filing in ones and twos. Nakatsu, as usual, was late and missed the first three words. Mizuki got on to him for it, and was forced to start over. They were done with the first ten words by eight thirty and worked well into the night, occasionally getting a soda to keep them awake. They finished around ten with hopes a lot higher about the teacher's test. Mizuki called the meeting to a close, and people slowly began to leave with soft steps as to not wake anyone who might be sleeping.

Mizuki left for the shower and headed to bed afterwards. Sano was already asleep by the time she was dressed for bed. His breath was ragged and was muttering.

_I wonder if he's having a bad dream. Maybe I should wake him up._

She really wanted to make sure he was ok, but she was to preoccupied because at that moment, he started to moan her name.

(Shuichu: This is Sano's dream so it will be italicized, and his thoughts will be in normal print ok?)

"_Sano, what are you doing!"_

"_I'm trying to say 'I love you!'" He strode away as he said that leaving her stunned on the wall._

Did I really finally say that to her? I hope she thinks it's ok; I mean we are supposed to be guys.

_The next day, Mizuki was walking back with him from his high-jump practice. They were walking hand in hand ignoring the bystander's comments on them. He was gripping her hand in his with a strong but not crushing grip holding her body close to his. She bumped him and froze in her place with her face flushing red._

"_Is everything alright?"_

"_I-it's nothing, Sano." Her face was flushed as they strolled on._

_He didn't remember anything more, but suddenly he found himself almost back to the dorm room with Mizuki. She opened the door and tripped; Sano reached out to stop her fall. He caught her just in time and held her against him._

"_Let me go!" She pulled against his grip straining herself against his muscular body._

"_NO!" Sano held firm, resisting her constant struggles._

_Mizuki slowly turned around. "I.. I love you, too, Sano. I've been in love with you for a long time now." Her face blushed as she said it, but a look of relief crossed her face as she finished._

"_Me too." He replied. He took her hand and held her against the wall and slowly moved forward. He could see the look of longing in her eyes as he closed his, letting their lips meet and do all of the talking. He gently prodded her lips with her tongue and pushed his way in, feeling the texture of her tongue on his._

_Mizuki moaned a little as he deepened their kiss by starting a gentle but firm embrace, allowing limited movement. Without warning, his hands slowly moved away from her body and dropped her pants revealing not her vagina like he was thinking, but a large erected penis._

O-M-G!!! I thought Mizuki was a girl until now but this is unbelievable!

(Shu: In the next part Mizuki is portrayed as a boy so 'he' will be used instead of she.)

_His thoughts did little to distract him from what he was starting. He took the position of the seme and pushed him (Mizuki) onto the bed under him. He held down his body before he moved downwards, dragging his tongue along his body as he went. He took care to tickle the stomach as he passed._

_Mizuki moaned as he moved further down and slowly wrapped his tongue around his cock, suckling it at the tip. He (Sano) put his mouth over the entire thing and moved up and down taking care to slowly caress the tip with his tongue. He slowly licked the length picking up traces of pre-cum as he passed the opening to the penis. He prodded the small hole inducing a more rapid flow of pre-cum._

"_S-sano… please stop." Mizuki's breath came in ragged huffs as he was frozen there under Sano's control. His tongue was starting to more of the tip as his fingers lightly stroked his sensitive thighs. Mizuki shuddered and moaned as a huge spurt of cum came out and splattered all of Sano. His eyes widened in amazement and seemed to enjoy the excitment._

"_That was just a warm-up. Now the real fun begins." Fear loomed in his ever shining brown eyes as Sano finished his statement realizing that Sano's pants had fallen to the ground. He then proceeded to flip Mizuki onto his stomach and slowly thrust his own cock into his ass. The first five or so thrusts seemed to cause them both agony since Mizuki was new to it. Sano moaned in pain as he shoved into the tight space, but after that a small film of white cum formed at the base of Sano's cock._

_Sano's thrusts came faster and harder as he took advantage of his helpless uke. Since Mizuki had no control, all he could do was moan and grunt as Sano penetrated deeper and deeper. Sano's own breath started to come in rasping huffs. Cum started to seep down the sides of his cock as they moved faster and faster. They both moaned as they made their love even more until eventually, Sano had an orgasm right inside of Mizuki._

_After about twenty-five minutes of that, Sano took the bottom and let Mizuki ride him a bit. Mizuki didn't want to ride him, but he did bend over and start to suck off traces of late-cum from Sano's thighs. Their breath came in deep gasps as they embraced each other, taking turns getting into each other and cleaning up residue._

_(Shu: end of dream. Mizuki will now be a girl again with 'she')_

"M-mizuki…" Sano sprung from his dream to find it daylight out. He moved his leg and swung it out of bed, noticing that he felt something wet as his leg passed.

_A wet dream huh? That was a really graphic one, even for me._

He and Mizuki headed off for breakfast after he 'cleaned up' his mess, taking care not to tell her about what had happened. They were alone in the hallway, and Sano stopped and took her hand. He held her on the wall and kissed her before walking on. She followed up quickly with a distracted look on her blushed face.

"S-sano? Will you go out with me? As my b-boy f-friend?" Mizuki's stutters made Sano remember his vivid dream as they walked towards the already loud and crowded eating hall.

"I will always be here to protect you as long as you are always by my side." He took her hand in his and led her into the hall taking a seat next to Nakatsu and Noe. Just as Nakatsu turned around, Sano took Mizuki's hand and pulled her close. He gently pressed his lips against hers feeling the texture of her soft flesh on his. He prodded her lips with his tongue watching Nakatsu's amazement as she allowed him to enter. Their tongues did a tango with each other through the small gap between their lips. Mizuki was the first to pull away just as Nakatsu was running out of the hall, tears in his eyes.

"What was that all about, Nakao?" Nakao had been at a different table, but he had seen the whole thing. His eyes were widened in amazement at their intensity of love.

"Well, it's obvious that Naka-kun is still in love with Mizuki, and he saw you guys make out for real, so that must have really hurt him." His eyes softened as he stared into their eyes; his mouth curling into a warm smile. "He really loved Mizuki-kun you know."

They all headed towards their homeroom English class for their quarter exam. The teacher was waiting for them with the thick packets in hand. Sano and Mizuki took their usual seats near the back of the classroom as everyone else filed in. Tensions were starting to run high as they saw the huge stack of parchment that was being held up, fear and dread filling the air.

"This is the final exam. There will be fifty words to define and use in a sentence. You must score a seventy-five or higher percentile to pass, or else you fail. Should you fail, and I will personally get you expelled from Osaka Gakuen. You may begin when you receive the exam." He walked around the room handing out the scripted test. As he passed Nakatsu, his expression changed to an evil smirk almost laughing at his hopeless look.

"You have one and one half hours starting, now!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It has started. The final test for many of Osaka's brightest. Who will pass and who will fail? Will Sano's feeling for Mizuki get in the way of his and Nakatsu's relation? Please review this chapter and I'll be sure to write more. REVIEW IT DAMNIT!!!

Shuichu Sarahari


	8. Revelations

Author: Shuichu Sarahari

Editor: Shuichi Sumiyoshi

Story: Bestranged Love

Rated: M

Chapter: 8/?

Disclaimer: I don't own H-K or associated with author.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"This is the final exam. There will be fifty words to define and use in a sentence. You must score a seventy-five or higher percentile to pass, or else you fail. Should you fail, and I will personally get you expelled from Osaka Gakuen. You may begin when you receive the exam." He walked around the room handing out the scripted test. As he passed Nakatsu, his expression changed to an evil smirk almost laughing at his hopeless look.

"You have one and one half hours starting, now!"

Everyone in the room turned over their test. The heavy atmosphere was tangible as the unprepared looked down in horror. Fifty English words stood between them and their graduation. Sano looked down at his test. The words were actually pretty simple. The words were written in Japanese on the left side of the page with a space for the English equivalent and a space to write a sentence. The first word was easy: neko. Sano wrote "cat" in the first blank and proceeded to write a sentence. The rest of the test went on without a hitch until the last word. Sano understood the word in Japanese, but the word in English escaped him. He knew he had studied the word with Mizuki the night before, but for his career at Osaka, he couldn't remember what it was.

Mizuki was on the other side of the room. She was also looking down at the last question. She, Sano, and only a few other people had progressed so far in the test. The word was "building." Mizuki knew the word in English, but the problem was that she didn't know the word in Japanese. Her Japanese was good enough to be considered fluent, but the problem was that she never learned some very simple words. _Oh no! Do I ask the teacher what the word is in Japanese, or do I just guess… I really don't know what to do! Sanoooo, please help me!_ Mizuki tried to calm herself down, but nothing she did would tell her what the word meant. She shut her eyes and breathed in deeply. She exhaled slowly, trying to reclaim control. The teacher gave them a word list before to study. It had seventy-five words on it and there were fifty words on the test. One of the remaining twenty-five was that one last word. She looked at the kanji of the word and thought about it for a while. She still had a half an hour left. Finally she decided on the word and guessed "building." She wrote it down on the test and wrote a sentence. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned in her exam. The teacher looked at her skeptically because she finished so quickly, but he took the exam and dismissed her.

Sano watched Mizuki leave the room and glanced down at his test. He knew what the word meant, but he just couldn't translate it into English. He was in a building, and he knew what it was in Japanese. He thought back to his tutoring sessions with Mizuki the night before. What did she say? "billed-ing?"Oh for the love of god! _Why can't I remember what Mizuki said? Wait… if she said "billed-ing"… "building?" Well I guess this is all or nothing . I'll put this down and just go." _Sano risked everything and wrote down "building" and a sentence with it. He also handed his test in to the teacher and left the room.

Sano headed down the hall and back to his dorm room. He didn't really know what to do now. That was the final exam of the year in English, so he didn't really have any homework to work on. He felt lonely and hoped that Mizuki would be in the room when he got back. He opened the door to find Mizuki asleep on his bed.

"Hey, you really should at least go to bed on your own bed. Hey! Mizuki!" Sano yelled and tried to wake up his sleeping roommate. She refused to walked up at his call and continued to sleep. "You really drive me crazy sometimes. I know who you are; you know who you are. Please tell me why you're doing this to me." Sano climbed into his bed next to the sleeping girl. "You take up the entire bed, too. What am I going to do with you?" He tried to move her over enough to get into the bed too, but he couldn't manage to make enough space. He took her blanket from her bed and spread it out on the floor. He wasn't going to be cold while he napped at least. It was only nine thirty in the morning. He didn't have any classes till after lunch, so he slept.

The final bell of the day rang in the distance. Everyone packed up their books and said good bye to the teacher. Sano walked up beside Mizuki.

"Hey, would you like to come with me somewhere? I was going to go off campus for dinner tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. It isn't going to be anything spectacular, but I wanted to spend some alone time with you without the blonde maniac." Mizuki looked up at Sano. Her eyes were sparkling with desire.

"I'd love to, Sano! This is the first time you've ever invited me to go somewhere with you. I'm so happy!" She could hardly contain her happiness as she followed Sano back to their dorm room. "Where are you going to take me, Sano? Is it going to be out by the park? Is it going to be in the middle of the suburb?" She babbled on for a few hours, trying to get information out of Sano.

"Mizuki, calm down. Dinner is in about an hour. You'll find out when we get there." Sano kissed Mizuki on the top of her head and sat down at his desk. "I've already told you, I'm not going to get let Nakatsu get you. You're going to be mine till the day we graduate. You already made your promise to me, and I've made mine to you." He took out his books to do a little bit of homework before they left.

"Sano, thank you for everything you've done for me. Someday I really hope to repay all of your kindness." Sano stopped working for a moment. _I wonder if… No, I don't think that she would. She's a girl, and I know this, but she doesn't know that I know. And. I don't think she would think I'm gay either. Sigh, sometimes I hate being a guy. I wish I could just… Tonight! I'm going to tell her tonight and see where it goes. _

"No problem, Mizuki. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. Come on, I'm done with my homework for now. Let's get going." Sano closed his book and put on a jacket. He took Mizuki's hand in his and walked out of the dormitory. "I'm taking you to one of my favorite restaurants in the area. It's an Italian restaurant on the edge of the town. It's not very well known, but it's very good. I hope that you like it."

On the way down to the school gate, Nakatsu spotted the two walking off campus. He ran towards them shouting. "Hey! Where are you two going hand in hand, Eh? You're forgetting about me!" Nakatsu was out of breath when he finally reached them.

"Nakatsu, I'm sorry, but I'm taking Mizuki off campus with me and me only. This is a special occasion for us, and I need to talk to her by myself." Nakatsu's mouth dropped open. His face flushed with anger. He was still in love with the image of Mizuki he had and couldn't give her up. His world was falling apart.

"Sano, you bastard. You know how much Mizuki means to me, and you're still doing all of this. I can't believe you would do this to me. Never talk to me again!" Nakatsu ran off towards the school crying.

"Sano, I feel really bad for Nakatsu now. I think we should go back and invite him to go with us." MIzuki sounded worried about her friend. The only problem was that Sano seemed to be very annoyed by her concern.

"Mizuki, I brought you out here to be alone with you. This is to talk to you and you only. If I wanted to go with Nakatsu, I would have invited him to go with us. Mizuki, please don't feel bad about this. This is for me and you tonight, okay?" Sano took Mizuki's hand and continued out towards the main street. Cars rushed by as the two walked down sidewalks. Horns honked and curses could be heard through the open windows of some drivers. They finally arrived at the restaurant, and Sano opened the door.

"Here we are, Mizuki. Please forget about Nakatsu for just a an hour or two for me, okay? I really want this to be a special time for us. This is the first time that I've taken you out on a date, right?" Sano offered a chair to Mizuki before sitting down himself. "Mizuki, there's…" Mizuki suddenly interrupted Sano.

"Sano! There's something that I've been meaning to tell you for a long time!" Mizuki blurted out. She looked scared.

"W-what is it, Mizuki?" Sano seemed a little worried. He didn't know what she was going to say. What if she was going to confess without him getting to say something about it first?

"I… I've been living a lie, and today I'm going to correct it. I… I'm not really a guy! I came here to Japan so that I could meet you here, but I'm really a girl. I couldn't go to Osaka high school unless I applied as a boy, so I disguised myself so that I could come and see you. After I met you and we became friends, I thought maybe we could be life long friends, but I can't keep lying to you. I don't think you know, so I decided today I would tell you. I really hope you forgive me." Mizuki looked down at her knees after she finished talking. _Is Sano mad at me? Or did he already know? Oh my god, I'm so scared right now. I want to go home and never see him again. Why did I blurt that out just now? _

"Mizuki, I've known that for a long time. That was what I was going to tell you tonight. I was going to confess that I knew your secret this whole time. I just didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to tell you earlier because I thought that you would leave me in fear, but I was also afraid that you didn't like me. Thank you for telling me in earnest though." Sano took Mizuki's hand in his and kissed it. "Let no secrets come between us again, alright?" Mizuki nodded. Just as Sano let go of her hand their food arrived. "Eat up, it's on me," Sano said, taking a fork and digging in. _I hope Nakatsu is alright. I agree with Mizuki. We were a little rough on him, but I really did need to have this talk with Mizuki._

The two arrived back on campus at around eight in the evening. They returned to their dorm room to find everything on the floor. Papers were scattered on the ground, torn up and stomped on. They walked into the bathroom to find someone had written, "I hate you both!" on the mirror with toothpaste.

"Mizuki, I think I know who did this, and I'm not sure what to do. Do you have any ideas?" Sano sounded very worried.

"Sano, I really don't know… I think I know who did it too. Should we report this? I don't really want to have to clean the room after all of this, and our notes are ruined. Ah! So much work gone!" Mizuki's eyes filled with tears. Sano wrapped his arms around Mizuki.

"It's going to be alright. There's nothing wrong. You've just had a stressful day. Everything will work itself out." Sano sat down on his bed which he found out to be drenched. With this his temper broke. "GOD DAMMIT MIZUKI! IF ONLY YOU NEVER HAD A SECRET TO HIDE! IF ONLY YOU WERE A NORMAL PERSON WHO WENT TO A NORMAL SCHOOL, THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED! THIS IS ALL HAPPENING BECAUSE OF YOU!" Sano stormed out of the room, and Mizuki burst out crying.

"Sano! What did I do! Sano! SANOOOO!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haha, what a strange story. I hope you guys like it. It's been four years since I even thought of writing this. Love you all.

Review are always fun

Shuu-chan.


	9. Coming together for the first time

Author: Shuichu Sarahari

Editor: none D:

Story: Bestranged Love

Rated: M for Man! What a good story!

Chapter 9/?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana-Kimi nor am I associated with the author. All of my work is done purely out of fan-creation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mizuki chased after Sano. She managed to catch a glimpse of Sano as he turned the corner of the hallway towards the gym. She sprinted down the hall, leaving wet footprints on the ground. Just as she was about to turn the corner she felt something was amiss. Her breasts were bouncing up and down inside her shirt. She gasped loudly and sprinted back to her room. She breathed a huge sigh of relief as she opened the drawer where she put her vests. She locked her dorm room and slid her shirt off. Small beads of sweat could be seen along the length of her body. She stood there for a second, looking down at her figure. The chilly air had made her nipples perk up like small rose buds about to bloom while down her stomach, goose bumps could be seen. She shook her head violently as she came back to reality and slipped on the vest. She put her shirt back on, unlocked the door and chased after Sano once more.

She checked the gym to find Sano was nowhere to be found. She ran out of the gym and went to the cafeteria. She hoped that it might still be open, forgetting that she had eaten dinner with Sano earlier that evening. The doors were locked, but that didn't deter her at all. She ran all around campus for the next half hour until her stamina gave out. She collapsed near the statue in the middle of campus and started to cry. Her sobs shook her violently, head finally hitting the pavement. She failed the notice the pain and fell on her side. She couldn't move anymore. She was too emotionally compromised to function anymore. She took a deep breath and shrieked at the top of her lungs. "SANO! SAVE ME! SAVE ME FROM MYSELF!" Her brown eyes widened, reflecting the half moon, before they shut and she fainted on the concrete.

Nakatsu passed by at eleven in the evening. He'd heard the shout but decided not to go check it out. He assumed Sano would have been at her beck and call. He found her lying on the ground. Her shirt was riding up, just enough for Nakatsu to take a glimpse at her bellybutton. He stood there for a moment, frozen by the sight of the person of his dreams lying on the ground completely asleep. The thought that she was a girl never crossed his mind, but his instincts weren't too far behind. Boy or girl, this was his chance to make a move. _What would she do to me, though? What would Sano do to me? I couldn't just take him in his sleep. It's so immoral! But then again, Sano did leave her out here all alone. Even I heard her cry out for him, but I guess he was a no show. I wonder if they had another fight or something. Bah! I can't be thinking about that right now. I should get him inside and somewhere safe. _

Nakatsu said to hell with his emotions and picked up the limp girl from the ground. He slung her over his shoulder and made his way back to her dorm room. He knocked three times before entering, just in case Sano had decided to come back. It was 11:30 now, but he still wasn't back. He didn't know if it was the top or bottom bunk bed she slept on, but since he was too tired to drag her all the way to the top, he laid her down on Sano's bed and tucked her in.

"Mizuki, I'm really sorry. I'm not sure what happened tonight, but I hope that you're able to overcome this and make up with Sano." He bowed his head and laughed softly. "You're unconscious. Like you can hear me…." His voice trailed off. He turned to leave when the door opened and Sano walked in. Sano's black eyes flared up at the sight of Nakatsu.

"You…" Sano started. His face reddened with rage as he took in the whole situation. Though his perception of the situation was wrong, what he saw wasn't pretty. "So, you trash my room , and then you decide to make a move on my roommate?" Sano started shouting. "It wasn't enough for you that you ruined my date with Mizuki, but then you have to try to make a move on her while she's asleep and I'm not here? Get out!" Sano moved in towards Nakatsu, planning on making him leave by force. As he approached, Nakatsu took a deep breath and held his ground.

"Look, Sano. You've got the whole situation wrong, okay? I know arguing with you is going to get us nowhere, but I'm not going to stand here and let you accuse me of something that I haven't even come close to doing. Honestly, the way I see it, it's all your god damn fault!" Nakatsu glared right into Sano's black pits. There was no emotion behinds Sano's eyes as he listened with fists clenched.

"Well then, why don't you tell me what really happened here tonight," Sano hissed. Nakatsu smirked. He wasn't really planning on provoking Sano, but this chance was too good to give up.

"Well let's see. It was probably around nine o'clock when I heard this awful shriek. I knew right away it was Mizuki's voice. She was shouting, 'Save me, Save me, Save me from myself." She was crying for you! And you! You… You bastard! How could you not go to her aid! The only reason that I didn't go sooner was because I thought that you'd hear her call and run straight to her. Apparently that didn't happen though, because I came about two hours later to find her lying down on the ground, unconscious!" Nakatsu took a step forward and grabbed Sano by his collar. "How could you be so cruel? Mikzuki was calling for you and you had the guts to ignore him? I'm disgusted to think that you could even act like his protector when you act this way. You're going to pay for this…" he finished. Nakatsu looked up, expecting to see a smirk on Sano's face. Instead, he saw a look of genuine horror.

"I-I didn't know! We came back to the room at 8:30pm and found the place entirely trashed. I thought I knew who'd done it, but I wasn't quite sure. I don't really remember what happened, but I snapped at Mizuki and ran from the room. I didn't see her come after me, and I sure as hell didn't hear her screaming. I didn't know why I was running after a while so I took a few laps around the track to cool off before I came back." Sano looked over at Mizuki, sleeping on the bed, and took a deep sigh of relief. "Thanks for bringing Mizuki back, though. I owe you one."

"You owe me? You DAMN right you owe me. WAIT!" Nakatsu paused. "Did… Did you say her?"

This brought a look of dread to Sano's face. He didn't pay attention to what he was saying when he attacked Nakatsu, and his tongue had slipped. He'd known for a long time, but it was the first time that he'd acknowledged it outside of his intimate relationship with Mizuki. "D-did I, now? I don't remember saying that at all. Maybe you're just hearing things, Nakatsu. Mizuki is a boy, even you know that!" Sano's expression was of completely terror now, but he still tried to convince Nakatsu otherwise. "I've accidentally walked in on him in the shower before, and I'm telling you, he's definitely got a dick!"

"Sano, you're not a very good liar. But how can I, who lives with the ghost boy, know whether Mizuki is a boy or a girl. Well either way, you owe me big time. Mizuki is safe and sound, and that's all that matters to me. Now good night, I'm tired!" Nakatsu pushed past Sano and slammed the door shut. Sano just barely caught a glimpse out the door and saw several people out in the hall with confused looks on their faces. _Oh shit…_ Sano thought. _I really hope they didn't hear what I was saying. If her secret gets out it's all my fault for one and for another, she's going to hate me for the rest of my life! _

Sano looked around the room. Paper was still on the floor, but the sight of Mizuki sleeping in bed attracted his attention. She was on his bed, which was still wet. He slid his arms under her body and carried her up to her own bed. As he set her down, he noticed that her bed was still dry. He sighed once again. _Well, at least her bed is dry. I wonder if she would mind if I slept in her bed with her. I don't really want to sleep in my bed while it's still wet. It might even take a few days for it to dry off completely. But before all of that, I should really start cleaning up this room._ Sano started by taking the sheets off of his bed and taking them down the laundry room. He threw them into the washer, just in case, and turned it on. Returning to his room, he got down to work. He grabbed a large trash bag from the bathroom and started picking up the shredded pieces of paper lying around the room. He tried to make as little noise as possible, sweeping the bits of paper into the bag.

"Mizuki, why does this stuff always happen to us? First, you decide to come to an all-boys school. Then you make friends with me. Now you're my girlfriend, at least I think. And now this. Of all things…" Sano put the bag outside for the custodial staff to pick up later and went back inside. He locked the door before starting to undress. He slid his shirt off before his pants, leaving him only in his boxers. He decided it would be interesting to see Mizuki's reaction when she woke up, so he crawled into her bed with her and her dry blankets. He got under the covers and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"_Hnnghh, Sano.." Mizuki moaned. "You really shouldn't do that!... Kyah! Stop it!" Mizuki lay there on the bed half naked. Sano bent down to kiss her, carefully caressing her lips with his own. She broke the kiss abruptly and tried again. "Sano, please! I-I'm not ready for this…" Her face glowed from embarrassment, eyes widening as he wove his tongue past her lips._

"_Come on Mizuki," Sano cooed. "This is new to me, too. Don't you want to know what happens when a boy and girl get together for the first time? If not sex, let me at least enjoy this moment. I've never gotten the chance to kiss you like this." He pressed his luck again as he locked his lips onto hers. Her hands feebly pushed at his chest to try to push him away, but she quickly gave up and let her hands fall back onto the bed. He took this as his chance to take full control of the situation. He used his left hand to pin her against the bed and placed his right hand behind her head. _

_Mizuki turned her head to the side for a moment to speak. "At least take off your shirt. Why am I the only one that's half naked?" Sano laughed at her comment, but obliged, sliding off his shirt. He stretched, raising his hand high above his body, revealing his toned abs and pectorals. _

"_There you go, princess. Now shall we continue?" He ran his right hand down the length of her side, feeling her shiver from his touch. "I've waited a long time for this, you know. I didn't take to you at first because I thought you were gay. It's not the best way to start out a friendship, but I guess I finally took a liking to you. Now there are no more barriers keeping us apart." Sano licked behind her earlobe, feeling her tremble. "You know you can speak right? A relationship isn't a one sided thing."_

"_How can I speak when you're doing all this to me?" Mizuki peeped, face flushed scarlet. "But…." She started. "I'm glad that I finally got close to you. When you first met me, I thought that you hated me. You had the entirely wrong idea when I said that I wanted to be good friends with you, but I guess that was also my fault." She reached out for Sano, pulling his face closer to hers. She pressed her lips against his and dragged him down with her. "I love you, Sano," she whispered into his ear._

_I love you…_

Sano woke up and glanced over at the clock. It read 9:17am. He laid his head back down on the pillow before he remembered that he was sharing the bed with Mizuki. He got up again and stared at her sleeping figure. Her brown hair was sticking up in fifty different directions, reflecting the dim light of the room. He smiled as the dream came back to him. _Thank god it's the weekend _he thought. Sano felt a tugging sensation in his groin and uttered a soft groan to himself. _Of all things, this…_ He wasn't sure if it was safe to do anything there beside Mizuki, but her sleeping form was nigh irresistible. He tentatively reached for her hand. Her soft silky skin surprised Sano as he slowly pulled it closer to him. He examined her hand closely. He saw all of the wrinkle lines on her palms and studied the patterns of her veins. _What am I doing…?_

He let go of her hand which fell back to the bed with a soft flump. His heart beat fast in his chest as he reflected on what he was about to do. He climbed out of her bed and went to check on his laundry. He moved his bedding to the dryer and turned it on. He took the seat next to the dryer and listened to whirring rhythm. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

Mizuki woke from her slumber to find herself in bed. The area next her was still warm which confused her even more than being in bed at all. All she remembered of the night before was collapsing near the fountain on campus crying for help. She shook her head, feeling her hair shift from side to side. Her hands instinctively shot to her chest, feeling for her vest. The vest was still in place, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She sat up in bed and stretched, reaching for the ceiling before climbing down from her top bunk. Her body felt filthy from the sweat the night before. She turned on the shower to warm up and went to pick out some clothes. Her vest was sweaty, so she took off her shirt and vest and put them in her clothes hamper. She picked out another shirt and vest from her drawers before returning to the bathroom. She put the clothes next to the sink and slipped off her shorts and panties. She stepped into the shower and closed the curtain.

Warm water gushed over her body, hissing as it came from the shower head. She bent her head back, letting the water run over her face and down her body. "Sano, I really hope you're okay. I couldn't find you last night, and I was worrying so much about you. It might just be woman's intuition or something, but I think that getting the secret out between the two of us was a bit harder on you than you made it seem. Oh, what am I saying…" She looked down and watched the water go down the drain. She grabbed the soap from the ledge and started to clean herself off. The soap felt nice against her skin. She lathered it all over her body, making sure to clean every inch of herself to get rid of the sweat and grime that had built up. She quickly finished her shower and dried off, blushing as her towel accidently rubbed her most private area. _Gosh, I almost forgot how good it feels when I touch that… Oh no! I can't think like that now… not when I have a boyfriend. _She clothed and left the bathroom. _I wonder where Sano ran off to now_.

Mizuki headed toward the door just as Sano was walking back in. He had all of his bedding in his arms and couldn't see her. She opened her mouth to speak as he ran straight into her, knocking them both over on the floor. Sano didn't expect Mizuki to wake up for a while and was still in his boxers. He moved the blankets out of the way and saw his roommate on the floor. She blinked twice and looked up at him with large brown eyes. She bit her lip, unsure of what to do. They both lay there on the floor for several minutes before Sano moved closer. His lips moved closer and closer to Mizuki's, hovering just above her. He hesitated for a few moments. Her breathing was shallow, anticipating what might happen. Sano never got the chance to move away. Mizuki wrapped her arms around Sano's neck and pulled him into their first kiss since the revelation. Sano took control from there, pressing his lips firmly against hers.

"Mizuki, I'm really sorry for what happened last night. I shouldn't have been angry at you, but everything happened so quickly and I was overwhelmed. Please forgive me, please," Sano pleaded. Mizuki drew Sano into a tight embrace and ran her hand through his short black hair.

"Sano, I could never be mad at you for anything. Thank you for coming back," she whispered in his ear. "Today is a new day, so let's make the most of it." She let her hands explore his back, feeling the ripples of muscle that lined his frame. She looked up and saw Sano for who he truly was. He was the strong person that she needed in her life to make sure she felt like she was worth something. "Thank you, Sano," she repeated.

"it's just like you said, Mizuki. Today is a new day, so let's make the most of the time we have here together! Come on. Let's get ready and go have some fun." Sano stood up and offered his hand out to Mizuki, pulling her up from the floor. He took her hand in his and they both walked out the door together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okay, so it's been a while since I've written something, and I'm also not a very good writer. I feel like my writing has actually become worse. Some good reviews on both my writing and the story would be much appreciated. Thank you all for following this story as you have. I started writing this as an eighth or ninth grader and my high school days are coming to an end. I'm a second semester senior now! I really do love you all.

Read and review please!

Shuichu Sarahari


End file.
